vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
FATE / CircusP
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. FATE (DESTINO) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 15 de diciembre de 2012, actualmente supera las 43 mil visitas en Nicovideo y las 75 mil en YouTube. Comentario del Autor: *''"¡¡Bailaremos hasta morir!!"'' Intérprete: Megurine Luka Música y Letra: Circus-P *NicoVideo *Piapro *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *CUPCAKE -EP *Lucid (Special Edition) Letra *Inglés tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. Inglés= No one knows how much time we've got left For all we know this could be the end Might never get to see tomorrow Fate doesn't give us time to waste,so Come on We'll keep dancing till we die Till the sunlight fills the sky keep on fighting till we drop Fate can't ever make us stop We'll keep dancing till we die Till the sunlight fills the sky keep on fighting till we drop Fate can't ever make us stop Nothing can stop this feeling tonight Gonna keep fighting till the sunrise Don't give a shit what anyone says Cause baby we don't got much time left So hold me close and don't let go I want tonight to never die Right here,right now is all that counts We could be gone by the sun's down Come on We'll keep dancing till we die Till the sunlight fills the sky keep on fighting till we drop Fate can't ever make us stop We'll keep dancing till we die Till the sunlight fills the sky keep on fighting till we drop Fate can't ever make us stop We'll keep dancing till we die Till the sunlight fills the sky keep on fighting till we drop Fate can't ever make us stop We'll keep dancing till we die Till the sunlight fills the sky keep on fighting till we drop Fate can't ever make us stop |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Versiones Sucesivas Demo Hatsune Miku English thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. El 31 de agosto de 2013 fue publicada una versión de la canción que fue utilizada como demo de Hatsune Miku English. Actualmente supera las mil visitas en Nicovideo y las 60 mil en YouTube. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku English Música y Letra: Circus-P *Nicovideo *YouTube (Oficial) Letra *Inglés por Nacha-P. Inglés= No one knows how much time we've got left For all we know this could be the end Might never get to see tomorrow Fate doesn't give us time to waste,so Come on We'll keep dancing till we die Till the sunlight fills the sky Keep on fighting till we drop Fate can't ever make us stop We'll keep dancing till we die Till the sunlight fills the sky Keep on fighting till we drop Fate can't ever make us stop Nothing can stop this feeling tonight Gonna keep fighting till the sunrise Don't really care what anyone says Cause baby we don't got much time left So hold me close and don't let go I want tonight to never die Right here,right now is all that counts We could be gone by the sun's down Come on We'll keep dancing till we die Till the sunlight fills the sky Keep on fighting till we drop Fate can't ever make us stop We'll keep dancing till we die Till the sunlight fills the sky Keep on fighting till we drop Fate can't ever make us stop |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012 Categoría:Sin traducción